It is known in the art of internal combustion engines, especially those engines used for transportation vehicles, to use charge air coolers to cool hot, compressed charge air discharged from a compressor, such as a turbocharger, prior to delivery to the engine combustion chambers. Charge air coolers are used to cool and reduce the volume of the compressed intake air to increase the mass of the inlet air charge and to operate with cooler combustion temperatures.
Regulations controlling emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx) are becoming increasingly difficult to meet. Problematically, however, most engine modifications that reduce NOx production concurrently cause the negative result of decreased fuel economy. Therefore, a need exists for an engine having reduced NOx emissions without reduced fuel economy.